<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advice by Amymel86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805164">Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86'>Amymel86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Secret Crush, short fic, teen starks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No! You are not giving them advice on their love life. You give terrible advice."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/804069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>*pops head in*waves*</i> Hiya! I hope you are well and staying safe. While trying to find something on my tumblr blog, I realised that I had a couple of drabbles that I hadn't posted here so here we go - a few more for our numbers ;)</p><p>Written for the dialogue prompt: "No! You are not giving them advice on their love life. You give terrible advice."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"No! You are not giving them advice on their love life. You give terrible advice."</p>
  <p>Theon wrinkled his nose in disbelief. “What are you talking about, Stark? I give expert advice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Expert or not, I don’t need it,” Jon commented, shovelling a handful of fries into his gob.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dude, you haven’t gotten laid since Ygritte. I’m surprised your balls haven’t shrivelled up like two little raisins.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can we not discuss Snow’s balls while we’re eating?” Arya piped up between slurps of her milkshake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robb was quick to vote with his hand flung up into the air. “I second that!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My balls are perfect I’ll have you know-<em>ow! Arya, Seven hells!” </em>Jon complained, rubbing his arm, now sore from a swift punch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, alright,” Theon boomed, “no more talk of Jon’s balls.” He went back to his own meal consisting of a burger and onion rings before quickly changing his mind, raising his head and the original subject matter once again. “But <em>both</em> of you two are crushing on someone. <em>I just know it</em>,” he said, pointing an accusatory onion ring at Jon and Arya both.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I am not</em>,” they replied in unison. A little guiltily Jon might add if he were being truthful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What a load of bollocks!” Theon responded through his chewing. “<em>You</em>,” he said, pointing in Arya’s direction, “are super defensive and overly grouchy right now, which most likely means you have <em>‘feelings’ and</em> you’re not sure how to handle them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He does kind of have a point,” Robb added with a nod before Arya could so much as breathe out a rebuttal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And <em>you,</em>” Theon turned to Jon, “you’re actually making an effort whenever I see you round at the Starks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that meant to mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, since Sansa told you she loved your stupid man-bun, that’s how you wear your hair. And after she said she liked your aftershave, you’ve been reeking of the stuff, and then-” Theon paused, his eyes narrowing in slow realisation. “… <em>And then </em>Sansa told you she loves it when twats like you wear glasses… and you’ve been decidedly Clark-Kent-ish ever since…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon swallowed his mouthful of hamburger as two Starks and a Greyjoy stared at him in realisation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… er… think I might get a dessert! Anyone gonna get a dessert?!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>